The Demigod Walking Dead
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Zombies have taken over the world and Camp Half Blood is left standing as beacon of hope in the midst of all chaos. What will happen there when the dead start to roam the earth? Written for both The AU Challenge, and The Camp Activities Challenge on Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenge.
1. Hazel's Death

**Hey everyone. This story was written for both The Camp Activites Challenge, and The AU Challenge on Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenge. For The Camp Activities Challenges I used the prompt for Volleyball which the task was Write an AU story. For The AU Challenge my AU was a zombie Au so I decided to do this as both an AU and a crossover fic with The Walking Dead. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of The Demigod Walking Dead.**

Fighting back to back the son of Hepheastus and the son of Mars worked together like a well oiled machine. Or least that is how Leo looked at it. They at least had one common goal. To get through the zombie hordes and make sure that their friends were safe inside Camp Half Blood. Looking over his shoulder he could see that Frank was looking towards the barrier to the camp. Following the other boy's eyes to the tree line he saw Hazel, Frank's "girlfriend" waving them towards the barrier.

"Do you think we can make?" Leo asked Frank as he took out yet another zombie.

"Maybe," Frank called back over his shoulder. "But if we're doing this we should do it now. I don't think we'll last much longer out here."

Leo nodded knowing the other boy couldn't see his nod but knowing that Frank felt it. "So do we go on the count of three?" he asked jokingly over his shoulder.

"Nows not the time for joking, Leo," Frank's voice floated back to him matter of factly. "We go now."

Leo felt Frank's hand go into his and then he was being pulling across the ground. Gathering his own strength Leo found himself running along side the son of Mars. Both of them taking out zombies that crossed their path.

"Almost there," he heard Frank whispering to himself as he took out zombie after zombie.

"Frank," Hazel was by their side now. Neither boy saw her leave the safety of the camps borders but they did see the zombie that bit into her arm. They heard the ear splitting scream that left her mouth.

Seeing Frank stop running Leo scooped up a heavily bleed Hazel grabbed Frank's hand drug them both to safety. He set Hazel down and looked to see how bad the injury was. He wasn't expecting to see that half of her shoulder was missing. Or feel a pang of guilt and sorrow for the Daughter of Hades. He could see she wasn't going to last long.

"You shouldn't have come out there, Hazel," Frank told her tears falling down his face. "You should have stayed behind the barrier and we'd have made it to you in no time."

"I know," Hazel got out with great difficulty. She turned her fading eyes on Leo. "Take care of our boy, Leo. Promise me. Promise me you'll take good care of Frank."

"I promise," Leo whispered. He turned to the Apollo camper who'd come over to help with Hazel. "There's not much time. You have to find Nico di Angelo and get him here before she dies."

The girl nodded and went off in search of Nico. Leo turned back to Frank and Hazel he felt bad about what Hazel had said to him. How had she known about his feelings for Frank? How had she known anything had happened between the two boys? He almost smacked himself because he should have known. Hazel had this funny little way of knowing everything that involved Frank.

"I don't think we have much longer," Frank muttered looking up at Leo.

"She has to hold on until Nico gets here," Leo told him. "She has." He knelt on Hazel's other side as he heard campers muttering about something or other. He didn't really care what they were muttering. He just knew that Hazel had to wait for Nico. Nico would be broken if Hazel died without seeing him again.

"Where is she?" he heard Nico's voice as though from a far away land. "Where is Hazel?"

"Near the border to camp," he heard Percy answer as he lead Nico and Annabeth over.

Nico dropped next to Hazel on her other side. He didn't bother to glance over at Frank or Leo for that matter. Leo got to walk a little way off and give Nico and Frank time to say good bye to Hazel properly.

"Don't go," Hazel told him grabbing his hand.

"But he stole..."

"He didn't steal anything, Nico." She turned to Leo. "Please stay."

Leo nodded and sat back next to Frank. He felt Hazel put his hand into Frank's. Yet again he wondered how she knew about them? How she knew what had happened between them on the road?

"I'm sorry, Hazel," he whispered.

"Don't be," she whispered. "I want you and Frank to be happy. For me." She turned to Nico. "Please don't be mad at them because of me, Nico. They belong together." Her shifted closed with that.

Leo was to stunned to even comprehend what was happening going. But he did know that Frank must have taken Hazel out because he and Nico were now rolling around the ground throwing punches.

"Stop right now," Chiron's voice called out making both participants stop in their tracks. "What's going on here? What happened?"

"The end of the world," Leo heard himself mumbled as though from a far of land. That's all he remembered before he passed out his head hitting the ground hard. He knew that was going to leave a mark.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Demigod Walking Dead.**


	2. A Lot More Questions Than Answers

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter for The Demigod Walking Dead. It take place a few hours after the end of chapter one ends. Chiron questions Frank about what is going on out there. Also we get a sneak peak at what happened between Frank and Leo while they out on the road. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 A Lot More Questions Than Answers.**

The End of the world. The words reverberated through Frank's head as though he was in an echo chamber. Sitting by Leo's bedside he watched Leo's unconscious form hearing those dreaded words over and over.

"Ow," whined Nico from across the room.

"Don't start with that ow business, Nico," Will Solace chided the younger boy as he began dabbing the cuts and scarps his boyfriend had gotten in his scuffle with Leo Valdez. "You of all people should be more understanding about..."

"UNDERSTANDING!" Nico yelled. "My sister wasn't even dead for minute and Frank had already moved on."

"Nico..."

"Don't try to make me..."

"Don't you think I feel bad enough about what happened?" Frank's voice rang throughout the medical cabin. "Hazel understood what was going on and she accepted it."

"What choice did she have?" Nico sneered. "If you wanted to be with Leo you should have..."

"We didn't mean for anything to happen while we were out on the road. Don't you understand that, Nico. I feel bad about what happened between Leo, myself, and Hazel. I feel bad about the way Hazel found..."

"She found out," Nico screamed.

At this point Chiron walked into the room. He could see that Nico was about ready to go and attack Frank and step between the two. Turning to Frank with a sympathetic look he motioned Frank to sit back down.

"I think we need to talk about what happened out there," Chiron said.

"I don't want to know what happened," Nico squeaked mistaking Chiron's meaning and thinking he was talking about what had happened with Frank and Leo.

"One of our own has died and you don't want to know how it happened?" Chiron questioned.

"Oh," was all Nico said as Will lead him from the building to finish cleaning him up.

Chiron turned back to Frank. "What is going on out there?" the centaur asked concern coloring his voice. "How did something like...What was the thing that killed Hazel?"

"I think...I think it...was...a zombie," Franks stated hesitantly.

"But that's impossible. Zombies. Outside the camp borders."

"Not just outside our borders. All over." Frank looked around. "It seems to be some sort of outbreak. We encounter very little people out there and the ones we did were either those things or tried to kill us. It's like the end of the world out there and we don't even know how it started."

"Are you sure no one was able to figure out how it started?"

Frank nodded watching Leo's face. It was odd to see the normally boisterous Latino boy so still and peaceful. It was almost scary. He took up Leo's hand and held it in his own. But even that brought a bit of guilt to him again. Nico was right. Hazel wasn't dead that long and here he was holding Leo's hand like Hazel hadn't existed at all.

"You're sure that no one you encounter was able to tell you the source of our new found problem?" Chiron asked once more. "This is very important, Frank."

"No one seems to know the source of the problem. But the one group we've encountered seem to think it's a disease. An outbreak of sorts. They don't know which disease it mutated from. Or how."

"There are survivors out there?" came Percy's voice from the doorway.

"Yeah," Leo's voice came weakly from the bed. He smiled weakly up at Frank's concerned face. "You didn't think that would keep me down? Now did you?" Leo laughed gently.

"I think we need to have a camp meeting," Chiron said. "Percy gather the other camp councilors and we'll all meet up at the Big House." He turned to Leo and Frank. "After the meeting I would also like to know why Mr. di Angelo has a problem with the two of you."

Watching as Chiron left the room Leo played back the events of that Tuesday night in that little barn outside Atlanta. He could still feel Frank's hands all over his body. The taste of Frank's lips still lingered on his lips. But now was not the time to think of such things. Now was the time to try and figure out how to stop the end of the world and they had a lot more questions than they had answers.

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 A Lot More Questions Than Answers. I'm starting to like writing Leo/Frank. They are an interesting couple to write about especially in these circumstances. Next chapter will contain a bit of a flashback to Leo/Frank's heated night of passion, and the big meeting about what is going on out in the world.**


End file.
